Let's Be More Than This
by Dark Cascade
Summary: Janto. Yet another song-fic from me. I know you're tired of them by now, but this one's the result of an annoying person so it's bound to be...kinda halfway decent. Don't own. Song: CrushCrushCrush by Paramore. Beta-ed by spncsifreak.


**Yeah it's me again! Hey guys.  
Yes, yet another song-fic.  
Yes, I feel bad about not updating the Awkward Series, it's kinda on hiatus.  
Feel pity for me!!  
I'm a horrible person, and I hate it.**

**I don't own Torchwood, and I want to. -yet another reason to pity me-**

**Beta-ed by the awesome and wonderful spncsifreak. 'Cause she's awesome, and still recovering from her 'amazing' date.  
This is for Donna(even though that sounds stalkerish, but it's the reason ya'll love me. : D)  
**

"Jack, I really think you need to see this." Owen called out to his boss in the Hub.  
The Captain, who had been dozing lightly at his desk, happily jumped up and strolled over to the medic.

"Yeah? What's up?" Jack's hands were in his pockets, and he leaned back slightly to look at the computer screen Owen was gawking at.

"Is that…?" Jack gasped. He leaned closer to the screen, making sure that his eyes weren't fooling him.

"Ianto-bloody-Jones, on stage. In. Leather. Pants." The former Time-Agent looked at Owen.

"You sound, shockingly, turned-on. Owen, is there something you're not tellin' me?" Jack's eyebrows shot up, and Owen's hand flew to the screen.

"You of all people should know tea-boy's arse is pretty damn wonderful. Ianto is a fine piece of man, and you, Harkness, are lucky to still 'ave him, the way you treat him. Back to the point at hand, though. Leather. Pants." Owen turned toward the computer once more.

"Hit 'play', you horny idiot." Jack laughed. Owen pushed the button, and Ianto's form started to move.

Said tea-boy was standing on a stage of some sort, dressed in the aforementioned leather pants. In front of him sat a microphone, and he reached toward it.

Ianto's beautiful Welsh voice came through the speakers and Jack shivered at it. He had heard _that_ voice many times before. Ianto was using his sexy-ridden, husky voice, and Jack's back arched reflexivly.

"_I got a lot to say to you _

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this."_

Owen jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Good song," Ianto said. The Welshman's hands were in his pockets, he had taken his suit-jacket off earlier, revealing a powdered-blue shirt, and his sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows.

"Yan, how come I haven't ever heard you sing?" Owen looked between them and chuckled.

"Sorry," the doctor ducked his head away from the other two and collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"You could cut the repressed sexual tension with a spoon." Ianto looked at Owen, confused.

"Wha-?"

"You've not been having sex then, have you two?" Owen shook his head and sighed.

"You," the doctor's hand cupped Jack's shoulder and continued," are an idiot for not having sex with him. And you," Owen turned to look at Ianto.

"Have a beautiful voice." Owen let go of Jack and walked toward the Hub's invisible lift.

"Oh, and nice pants, too." Owen hit a button and winked at Ianto as he rose into the air.

Once Owen was out of eye and earshot, Jack looked back at his young lover.

Ianto sighed at Jack's questioning look, and spoke softly.

"Jack, after you left...I don't know. I couldn't just bottle up everything. I needed to get some of it out. I called a friend, went to open mic night and sang my heart out." Ianto laughed a little.

"I haven't a clue how it got on Youtube, but I suppose that's a good thing."

"Yes, Yan, it's a good thing. I'm sorry you never told me any of this. You… you know I'm here to talk, right?"

"Yes," Ianto sighed and shoved a hand through his hair.

"Yes, Jack, I know. That was just something I had to do by myself. Singing is something I've been doing since I was little, and I love it for the emotion I can bring. I'm fine, Jack, really." Ianto smiled at his Captain.

"I think Owen had the right idea. We should go home." Jack suggested.

"Yeah. I'll get your coat."

As Ianto rushed upstairs to retrieve Jack's coat, a wonderful idea came to him.

"What's to smile about, sir?"

"I was just thinking, maybe we could sing at home more often. The two of us." Ianto laughed.

"Jack, that's ridiculous. I only sing on stage or in the shower." The Captain laughed at this.

"Then we can take as long as you want in the shower!"


End file.
